Samantha Carter (AMU)
This page details Samantha Carter in the alternate mirror universe; for Samantha Carter in the mirror universe see Samantha Carter (mirror); for Samantha Carter in the dark mirror universe see Samantha Carter (DMU); for Samantha Carter in the primary universe see Samantha Carter; for Samantha Carter in the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion see Samantha Carter (alternate reality); for Samantha Carter in all other alternate universes see Samantha Carter (alternates). In an alternate mirror universe Samantha Carter is a female Terran MACO Imperial Marine whom was personally selected by Empress Sato III for heading Imperial Starfleet's InterSpace transit system the Iconian Gateway. She who is an astrophysicist, engineer and pilot who is the operational leader of the Atlantis expedition, after playing a key role in bringing the Imperial Stargate Program into existence as a member of SG-1. Samantha Carter has collabortated on almost all of Earth's advanced technology from the battlecrusiers, Naquadah generators, the F-302, and many more and a host of other alien technology, Jack O'Neill once emphatically proclaimed her brain to be a national resource. Her expertise has saved Earth from attack numerous times and her knowledge, wisdom and courage have held her in high regard among many other Terrans. Sam is the favoirte mistress of Typhuss James Halliwell. Sam was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi became Empress. In gratitude, Sato promoted Sam to General. Background information Biography Early life Samantha Carter was born on December 29th, 2333 in Sato City, Brazil on Terra to parents Debra and MACO officer Jacob Carter. Samantha was born the youngest of 2 children with an older brother Mark, who is married and has children, David and Lisa. Samantha's father Jacob was one of the most highly decorated officers in the entire history of the Imperial Marine Corps, Jacob had lead countless successful incursions of several central strategic worlds throughout both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including Cardassia Prime. Her mother died in the early 2340s when she was twelve. She blamed her father who was supposed to go pick her up at the spaceport but didn't, forcing Mrs. Carter to take a transport and have the accident that killed her. Eventually, Sam forgave her father, although Mark didn't until after many years of estrangement. As a child, Sam often sat on the willow tree in her backyard. On sunny days, the wind blowing through the leaves sounded exactly like rain when she closed her eyes. Her mother Debra Carter sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to her when she was a child. She was exceptionally bright and went on to get a Ph.D. in Astrophysics with extensive knowledge in quantum mechanics while attending Imperial Starfleet Academy and logged over 100 hours in enemy space during the Terran-Cardassian War. Childhood In a certain sense Samantha was raised in two similar yet different ways. While her father demanded that she follow him into Imperial service. Her mother Debra (who in reality was essentially nothing more then Jacob's concubine) had embedded a strong distrust of men and a fear in Samantha that all that she may have worked and fought for would be taken away. And while both parents had raised their daughter in dramatically different ways her brother once said that there was only one similarity in their teaching methods, brutality. Imperial career Career as Imperial cadet Samantha joined Imperial Starfleet in 2350. During her time at Imperial Starfleet Academy Samantha meet Imperial cadet Typhuss James Halliwell. The two began to date. In 2354 Samantha married Typhuss.In that same year Samantha graduates from Imperial Starfleet Academy along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell. Career as Imperial marine Career as Imperial officer The ISS Zeus In 2354, Samantha served on the , a starship along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell with the rank of Lieutenant. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the ISS Zeus. When their captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. The ISS California In 2355, Samantha served on the , a starship along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell with the rank of Lieutenant. Samantha and Typhuss served on the California from 2355 to 2359, during that year Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. Iconian Command Imperial Stargate Command Imperial Stargate Program In 2360, Samantha joined the Imperial Stargate Program and SG-1 under the command of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Sam was finally reunited with Typhuss James Halliwell, her former lover and ex-husband. Later that year Sam was so lonely that she had sex with Typhuss in her quarters at the SGC. Later Sam told Typhuss that the only reason she had sex with him was that she was lonely snice their divorce a year before. In 2377, Samantha got command of SG-1. The Atlantis Expedition ]] In 2381, Samantha replaced General Elizabeth Weir as commanding officer of the Atlantis Expedition and Starbase Atlantis. During Carter's command of the expedition in 2381, she accompanied Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard's team and Captain Typhuss James Halliwell when a mission resulted in them discovering Fenrir, who had been exiled before the death of his people. Despite his grief after learning about the death of his race, Fenrir provided Carter with control of his ship so that she could destroy a Xindi warship before he died as a result of a Xindi suicide bomber. When the starbase plays host to an energy entity, Carter likened it to a similar entity that took the form of Colonel O'Neill and then came up with the idea to use technology she had previously encountered to go into the mind of Rodney McKay. Months later when the expedition was infected by Kirsan fever and lost their memories, Typhuss and Carter help McKay find Teyla so they could cure everyone. When the expedition met with Davos he showed Carter a vision of the Starbase being attacked and destroyed by the Asurans, later revealed to be a duplicate Starbase. When Starbase Atlantis underwent a complete lockdown quarantine, Samantha was trapped in a turbolift with Typhuss James Halliwell and Dr. Radek Zelenka for several hours until they were rescued. Some time later she went offworld to M5V-801 with Captain Typhuss James Halliwell, Dr. Jennifer Keller and Dr. McKay to help convince the people to move to a new location after the planet began suffering tremors. The four fell into an underground chamber and had to find a way to get out. Carter was injured in an attempt. Knowing they were trapped, she and the other three made several attempts to escape, though in the process, their combined weights seriously compromised the structural integrity of the building. Eventually, they managed to escape by roping down to a tunnel leading out of the mine, with moments to spare before the facility fell into the bottom of a deep underground pit. In 2382, Sam returned to Earth for an "exhaustive review of her first year in command", she left Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in command of Starbase Atlantis. Three days later Colonel Carter returned to Starbase Atlantis after her review. Typhuss promoted John Sheppard to Colonel after talking to Samantha about a promotion for Sheppard. Hoshi Sato IV's plan Sam was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi became Empress. In gratitude, Sato promoted Sam to General. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2354, Samantha Carter first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 2359, their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360, after joining the Imperial Stargate Program and SG-1. Later that year Sam was so lonely that she had sex with Typhuss in her quarters at the SGC. Later Sam told Typhuss that the only reason she had sex with him was that she was lonely snice their divorce a year before. She is the favoirte mistress of Typhuss James Halliwell. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:Carter family Category:SG-1 members Category:Doctors Category:Astrophysicists Category:F-302 pilots Category:Atlantis expedition members Category:Starbase Atlantis personnel Category:Loyal Imperial officers to Empress Sato IV Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Halliwell family Category:ISS Zeus (ICC-73426) personnel Category:Imperial Marine Corps personnel Category:Imperial MACO personnel Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:Pilots